Imperfection
by Celestial Starlet
Summary: Machi finds herself thinking about Yuki and footprints in the snow. Will he keep his promise and make footprints with her? Machi/Yuki
1. Chapter 1

_"If the snow sets… I'll make footprints with you." _That is what he said to me several days ago. When I wondered if he had forgotten, he broke a piece of chalk, as if to say, "I won't forget." Yuki, the prince. Yuki, the student council president. Yuki, the person that wanted to make things imperfect with me. Me, Machi. Machi, the girl had never been good enough.

I stared at the television. "The chance of snow tomorrow is thirty percent," The weatherman was saying is his annoying _I-get-paid-to-be-this-happy_ voice. "Then, the cold front will leave and spring will be on its way. We won't see snow again until next year!"

I felt my heart drop and I didn't know why. I normally cheered when spring was just around the corner. But, this year, it felt like his promise would melt away just like the snow. Tears silently flowed down my cheeks while disappointment filled me up like helium in a balloon. This was the one shot I had at making footprints with someone else, and I didn't want to lose it. For some reason, I didn't understand. Why was I crying? Why did I want to be near Yuki so much? If it had been Manabe that had told me that he would make footprints, I wouldn't have cared whether or not about if it was going to snow. In fact, I would have been glad if it didn't snow. But Yuki was different, and I couldn't figure out why. I hated perfection, and he seemed to be perfect in all was. The only short-coming about Yuki was that he seemed so lonely even surrounded by others. I should hate him, and not crying since it wasn't going to snow. Nothing made sense anymore.

I feel into a fitful slumber. My dream became a nightmare, one about the day I had been evicted from my parents' house.

_"You tried to kill him," my mother sneered._

_"You were always jealous of him. I'm ashamed of you. I hate that you are our daughter. Get out," my father screeched. _

_"No," I tried to whimper. "I didn't mean to…"_

_"Out! Before I make you!" My father hoisted me up by my arms. He opened the front door and threw me out._

_The ground below me turned to sand, engulfing me slowly. "Help!" I cried. "Please, someone, anyone… Please?" I watched as dozens of people walked by me, not even looking at me while they passed by. They were oblivious to me. I continued to scream for help while I seeped deeper into the ground. "Why won't anyone rescue me?" _

I woke with a start. My alarm clock was going off, and half-heartedly I hit "snooze." It had been a long time since I had that reoccurring nightmare, and this time something was different. Something different had happened, something that had changed the outcome of the entire dream. However, the more I tried to remember what that thing was, the more it flew away from the grasp of my memory, it was like a butterfly; the memory was just out of reach, and it would not let me hold it in my hands.

It bothered me all day during school, and it made me more absent-minded than usual. I ran into not one, not two, but three open lockers preceded by a door frame, which left bulging red marks on my forehead. It wasn't until the dismal bell that I realized it was snowing. I stared at the snow falling into perfect layers outside, and my heart soared. Yuki and I would get to make snow prints.

"Machi!" It was a voice of a classmate that called out to me, but they were too late. I managed to walk straight into yet another doorframe. "Are you okay?" I rubbed my head and looked up at her.

_Better than ever. _"Have you seen Yuki?" I asked, ignoring the question.

A strange look crossed my classmate's face. "No," she said, "Yuki-San was absent during homeroom. He hasn't shown up for any of his classes. Why?"

I walked away from her. Things were always too good to be true, and this was just another disappointment. My life was the definition of "imperfection," and if Yuki had been here to make footprints in the snow, my life would have been too flawless, too perfect. I hated perfection, so this shouldn't bother me, yet it did. Tears had returned to my eyes as I walked outside, shoving pass all of the smiling faces of people with perfect lives. I hated everyone, and I only wanted to get to my haven of imperfection, my house. I didn't bother to wipe my eyes as I stomped home. They only added to the flaws of my life, and that's what I liked, flaws. For some reason, no matter what I told myself, I knew deep that in my heart were newly formed cracks. I had been hanging onto this day with all my might, and now it proved unstable, the result being my world crumbling to more pieces around me. That is what I get for building the foundation of my heart on Yuki.

"You sure do wander around in an unpredictable pattern." I looked up. Yuki was there, smiling at me. He paraphrased something I had said to him long ago. "Why are you crying?" His smile was replaced with concern upon seeing my tears.

Instead of smiling, instead of saying something to him, I started to cry harder. "Ma... Machi!" Yuki looked worried. "What's wrong?"The one thing that had been different in my dream had been him. Instead of being engulfed completely by the ground, Yuki had showed up and grabbed my hand, saving me from my predictable fate. "Why?" I sniffled through the tears. "Why me? Why are you here with me when you were at home?" Yuki softly brushed my tears from my face.

"Because I promised you." Yuki patted my head. "I want you to be happy. If footprints make you happy, then I will be the one beside you making them." He smiled at me, his hand still on my cheek, and he didn't seem so lonely anymore. He leaned down, and suddenly the space between us was nonexistent. He missed and kissed my chin first, but I knew he did that on purpose. He didn't want this moment to be perfect, and neither did I. Imperfection was just fine, but it wasn't as good as Yuki's soft kiss.

After we pulled away, I whispered again, "Why me, why me above Honda-San and any other girl? Why any girl, when you are perfect and complete all by yourself?"

"Some couples say they make each other complete. I do not want that. I want someone who will make me imperfect, someone that doesn't make me full. Life isn't perfect, so why should I pretend it is? Life will be as sweet and as good as it can get to me with you. We share something, Machi. We share imperfection, and we always will, and that is just fine with me." Yuki didn't know it, or maybe he did, but he saved me from being engulfed like he had in my dream, only this time, it was from perfection. With him, the snow will melt and spring will come out with sunshine, but no flowers. There would always be something missing, but that was alright. Perfection was dull, and I never understood why anyone wanted it. Imperfection is inevitable, and Yuki and I would face it head on, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please read and review! I decided that I would continue with the story, although I am not sure why. I just love the idea of Machi and Yuki together… Next chapter might be in Tohru's point of view. I don't know… We will see! Enjoy chapter two of _Imperfection._

We walked in silence for some time, just enjoying each other's company. Well, for me, at least, my mind was abuzz with everything that had happened. I had kissed the most sought-after boy in school. That made me public enemy number one. Did I even like Yuki in that way? I stole a glance at him. He happened to look at me at the same moment, and we both turned away from each other, blushing. Yes. Yes I did. The silence was becoming stifling. The more I thought about everything, or at least Yuki, the less I understood. This wasn't like me, to fall for anyone. But then again, Yuki wasn't just anyone. He was someone. My thoughts continued to swarm. What would all of the senpai do if they found out about me and Yuki? They glared at Tohru for just being friends with Yuki. Tohru… I suppose she and Kyo could be together now.

Yuki stopped walking and looked at me. After a pause, he said, "I suppose so."

I blinked once, twice. What was he talking about? It suddenly hit me that I had said my last thought out loud. My face suddenly flushed. That was all I was capable of doing around Yuki, blush. "I didn't mean to…"

Yuki cut me off. "I know. You were just thinking out loud." He gave me that ridiculously happy grin that seemed to be his signature smile. However, I only saw it when I was in his company… Yuki must have seen a frown on my face that made him uncomfortable, for he said, "I am not offended in any form. Please smile, for me." I felt the corners of my mouth tug upward.

It grew silent. Desperate for conversation, I blurted out, "Where are we going?"

"I was wondering the same thing, but it does not matter to me. Where would you like to end up?" This was just like Yuki, to be all gentleman-like. Sometimes, it really ticked me off. Other times, it made me realize how sweet he was. This was one of the times it ticked me off for some unknown reason.

"Where would you like to go?" I reflected the question. I had no feeling when it came to these things. It was like him asking me what my favorite color was; I did not care nor know.

"Wherever it makes you happy." I refused to look at Yuki after he said this.

We walked in silence for a bit more before Yuki stooped down and picked something up. I could have sworn I saw a glint of red. According to Yuki, red was my favorite color. "What does snow become once it melts?" He asked me as he scooped up snow and started to make a snowball, with whatever the red thing was hidden in the center.

"I don't know…" I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Guess."

"…Water?"

"Nope." I waited for him to elaborate, but he just kept patting the snow into a perfectly curved snowball.

"Well?" I asked, running out of patience.

"Well what?" Yuki asked. I hit him, square on the shoulder. "What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder. I only replied with a death glare. He looked up to the house in front of us, not answering the question. "This is your house." I looked up. I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived to my lonesome home.

"Yeah… It is." I felt sad that Yuki was leaving. "But, seriously Yuki. What is the answer?"

He held the snowball at arm's length, examining it closely for any flaws. Without warning, he knocked out a side, making it imperfect. "When this snow melts, Machi," Yuki said slowly, "you shall learn. Until then, you must wait." He walked up to my house, and went to the nearest windowsill. It had a place to plant flowers underneath the window, and that is where he carefully placed the snowball.

He went back to me. We both stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do before he parted. "Bye," I said to him, looking up in his big grey eyes. A strand of hair fell into his face, and absentmindedly I brushed it back.

I started to remove my hand, but he reached up and held my hand to his face. Yuki leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "I will see you later, Machi." He whispered. I smiled the whole time as I watched him walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Ah! I've been so behind on my stories! Forgive me? offers cookies Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, you wonderful people on FanFiction! Sorry if this is a bit dull… I can't help but think of this chapter in manga form… Am I the only one who does that? Anyhow, enjoy this chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated! 

**Tohru's Point of View**

I watched as Yuki walked in. "I'm home!" He called out.

I let out a sigh of relief. He had skipped school and then disappeared from the house. I suspected he was tending to his garden, but he had been out too long… "Welcome home," I answered him, cheerfully.

"Where have you been, you rat?" Kyo-Kun practically spat on him. "She's been worried sick," 'she' referring to me, of course. I blushed. "You were probably doing something idiotic. Where have you been?" He asked again.

Yuki looked at Kyo-Kun for a moment, just staring at Kyo-Kun, not replying to him.

"Answer me," Kyo-Kun lost his patience. He punched the wall, inches away from Yuki.

"Ky-Kyo-Kun!" I cried.

Normally, Yuki-Kun would have said something along the lines of "You stupid cat," but he said nothing. He might have even punched Kyo-Kun. Instead, he did something else. Yuki-Kun smiled like he has never before, radiating happy waves, and reached out and ruffled up Kyo-Kun's head. I am not sure who was more surprised, me, Kyo, or Shigure, who had just walked into the room.

"Whoa… What's gotten into him?" Shigure watched as Yuki went up to his room. I just sat there, staring at the spot where Yuki had done the unthinkable. Kyo-Kun just kept standing there, his fist to the wall. I wondered what, or who, had made him so, well, elated. What I did know that I hadn't been the one that had made him happy.

**Next day, Student Council Meeting**

**Machi's Point of View**

I fiddled with the zipper on my jacket, listening to Yuki drone on about something related to another school club. For some reason, I couldn't focus on what he was saying. In fact, I couldn't focus on _him. _If I looked up at him, I'd feel my face grow red, and I'd lose myself in his eyes. His smile eclipsed 

everything else. "Machi-Chan? Are you spacing out?" Kimi's face suddenly appeared before my own, blocking out the view of my zipper.

I jumped at Kimi's voice. I didn't say anything. In all honesty, I was surprised that she was talking to me. "Aw, leave her alone, Kimi-Chan." This was Manabe. "She's just day dreaming about Yuki." 

I threw my fist at Manabe's face. Gosh, he's such a pain. 

"Eh?!" This obviously grasped Kimi's attention. She ate up gossip like a dog eats leftovers. "Why would Manabe say anything like that? It's obvious that it's supposed to be Kimi and Yuki! Right, Yuki?"

"Kimi, you just can't accept the fact that one guy doesn't like you more than another girl, can you?" This was Manabe again. I felt like punching him again. 

"Yuki, tell Manabe that this is absurd! You like Kimi!" I looked up at Yuki. He was looking at his council. Silence.

Kimi opened her mouth to say something again, but Yuki cut her off. "So, as I was saying…"

"Yuki! This is—"

"Shut up, Kimi! Would you please stop being such a pain in the butt for once and let Yuki finish up this meeting?" Nao looked completely mad at the world. Not that like that was anything new. Still, that was pretty harsh.

"N-Nao…" Kimi looked like she was about to cry. I rolled my eyes. _She's so melodramatic, _I thought to myself.

I turned in my chair and looked at Yuki. He looked somewhat amused. I suppose you have to have a sense of humor dealing with this colorful bunch. I returned my gaze to Nao. He looked uncomfortable, and sifted in his seat, averting his eyes from Kimi. "I…I'm sorry. It's just that I have somewhere to be later and I can't be late…" 

"Oh!" Kimi immediately perked up. "Does Nao-Chan have a date?"

"Shut up!" Nao slammed his fist down on the table. "It's none of your business!"

"Do tell, Chibi," Manabe was interested too. Poor Nao. He didn't stand a chance against the two of them.

"STOP CALLING ME CHIBI!" I found myself smiling. Yuki's eyes met mine and we just looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, I turned away right as he did. 

"Machi and Yun-Yun _do _like each other!" Kimi and the others were staring at us. They all looked surprised. Well, Kimi and Nao did. Manabe looked smug, as if he knew all along. "But why…?"

"Well, we all knew it was coming. It couldn't be that far off if Chibi found himself a girlfriend. Chibi, of all people, too!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME CHIBI! AND WHAT'S SO UNBELIEVEABLE ABOUT ME GETTING A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Ah, so you do have a girlfriend!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ah, the exciting days of Student Council. Heaven forbid we have a dull meeting, nevertheless a quiet one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry, but I had to move this to hiatus. It still is on hiatus, but I thought you guys deserved an update. I know you guys are reading this, so review. If you do, I'll update more. I am on a couple of fav's, so I know you guys like this for some reason beyond me. Tell me what you like and what you don't. If you do, I might hint, hintremove this from hiatus. Oh, and you guys get to decide where their date is. PM me with your ideas. Thank you! R&R.

It didn't take long at all for the news to get across the school. "Hey, did you hear? Yuki has a girlfriend!"

"Oh my gosh, who?"  
"_Machi."_

"No way! That dull girl? Yuki does _not _like her."

"It's true, I swear…" It was slightly irritating. Moreover, whenever I walked into a room, everyone's gaze would fall on me. It was a bit unnerving.

Once or twice, I could swear that I heard a girl saying something along the lines of 'Machi,' 'long,' 'painful,' and 'death.' That disturbed me, but I digress.

Since the rumors were swirling at such a speed, I wasn't surprised when the fan club came and talked to me. The dismal bell had rang, and I was gathering books from my locker so I could finally go home and enjoy a well-deserved weekend when I heard, "Machi Kuragai!"

I fought back a groan and turned to face the three infamous Yuki fan-club members. I vaguely remembered one of there names being Minami. "Yes?" I asked warily.

"What on Earth is this we hear about you and… And… And…" She couldn't bear to say his name. Finally, she sputtered, "our Yuki?"

I blinked. "_Your _Yuki?" I echoed.

Minami stiffed. "Yes. He belongs to the Yuki fan club. He shouldn't be spending his time or breath on some one like…" Her nose wrinkled. "You."

"I beg your pardon?" Out of nowhere, the man in question appeared.

Minami practically jumped out of her skin along with her groupies, and she went, "Yu- Yu- Yuki-San!"

Yuki's face was hard like stone, and it betrayed no emotion. "Tell me, Minami-San, what is wrong with spending time with Machi-Chan?" Silence. Then he said in the same, dead-pan tone, "Please inform me how I became _yours_."

The members' faces all flushed different shades of red while Yuki continued to stare at them. Finally, when they didn't speak, Yuki said, "Please do not let me find you bothering Machi-Chan again." They all nodded and scrambled off.

Once they left, Yuki turned to me and finally, he smiled. "Come on," he said cheerfully, like the little episode didn't just happen, and he offered his hand to me. I grasped it, but then I was suddenly very aware of all the people staring at us. My face grew red. I hurriedly rushed out the school doors with Yuki keeping pace with me.

I kept my face down so no one would see the different shades I was turning. I carefully surveyed the cracks in the sidewalk, not paying attention to my surroundings. "Machi."

I looked up at Yuki. "Yes, Yuki?" I asked quietly.

He smiled again at my red face and asked, "Why don't we go on a date?"

After we had stopped by my house to drop off my things, Yuki and I began to argue over who should decide where we went. "I don't care where we go!" I declared for the umpteenth time.

"Well, I value your opinion." Yuki was still smiling at me, and I grew irritated. Didn't he know how to do anything besides smile? We were still outside my house, and we weren't exactly being quiet.

"Why don't you just tell me where you want to go?" I asked, completely frustrated.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yuki answered in an even tone.

"Ah, a lovers' quarrel." I jumped at the sudden voice and suppressed a groan.

"Manabe," I mumbled.

"Hiya, Machi! What are you and your boyfriend up to?" Manabe asked in his ever upbeat voice.

"It was none of your business last time I checked," Yuki said. He was still smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I need to make sure that you aren't going to do anything improper with my sister," Manabe replied, smiling like Yuki.

"Stop being gross about your sister," Yuki said. I saw his eyebrow twitch in irritation, but the smile stayed intact.

"I'm not the one who is secretly undressing Machi with my mind." I turned away from them both. I wasn't sure about what I should do first: ice my burning face or cut out Manabe's tongue.

Suddenly, Manabe's face was beside my feet, eating dirt. I turned, surprised, and saw Yuki unclench his fist. "Like I said: stop being gross."

"Ow," Manabe grumbled. "That hurt, Yuki. How could you do that to your friend? The one who takes you in when nobody else will? The light in your darkness? How could you do this?"

He looked like he was about to continue, but Yuki cut him off. "I am not friends with perverts like you."

Then, Manabe said something that was incoherent. I didn't catch it, but Yuki did. Yuki bent down next to Manabe, smiled, and punched him again.

This time Manabe went flying. Before I could react, Yuki said, "Alright, let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Anywhere _he_ isn't."


End file.
